


Conversation

by heartsflush



Series: Modern!Ghiralink Adventures [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Mute Link, Valentine's Day, ideas casey has at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always good to stock up on chocolate for a blizzard. Also, don't forget to give your boyfriend a Valentine's Day present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> ok im in love with cute fics involving mute link but i havent found any for ghiralink so i took it upon myself to solve that problem
> 
> get on this, other fanfic authors

The bell at the doors of the CVS jingled lightly as Link pushed them open. The bright lights caused him to flinch for a second, but he shrugged it off as his best friend, Zelda, took his hand and led him towards the pharmacy aisle. The two were making a grocery run before an oncoming blizzard was scheduled to hit their area. Link was planning on the trip taking about half an hour, but Zelda couldn't help herself from sampling things in the grocery store and stocking up on things they didn't need, claiming that "it couldn't hurt to be overprepared".

As Zelda approached the counter, Link felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from his boyfriend.

“Be sure to pick up chocolate on your trip with Zelda. We don’t want a repeat of the last snowstorm.”

Link rolled his eyes. Ghirahim enjoyed reminding him of the fact that neither of them could last long in a blizzard without sugar. He unlocked his phone and began writing a reply.

“relax we bought some at kroger”

It wasn’t long before his phone vibrated again.

“Did you buy enough? We don’t know how long we’re going to be snowed in.”

“fine ill go buy some more, nerd :P”

Link walked over to Zelda and tapped her on the shoulder, signing that he was going to look for chocolate when she turned to face him. A confused expression crossed her face, but she nodded in understanding when Link signed Ghirahim’s name. With that, he walked towards the candy aisle to see what he could get for a relatively low price.

The aisle was filled with pink and red hearts of all shapes and sizes. Link winced a little, remembering that it was steadily drawing nearer to Valentine’s Day and he still had no idea what to do for Ghirahim. With guilt now crawling on his back, Link looked around for a little while, deciding whether or not to get a preemptive Valentine’s gift or wait until the day of, as usual. He was very tempted to get a Star Wars-themed heart-shaped box, but passed it up, remembering that Ghirahim didn’t like Star Wars. Kylo Ren would have to be bought by another, more appreciative customer.

Link was about to give up his search when a light purple bag caught his eye. He turned to pick it up, seeing that it was a bag of Hershey Kisses. Apparently, each Kiss had a “sweet” message on the bottom. The blonde rolled his eyes at both the idea and the pun, then looked back at the bag. He was about to put it down when an idea hatched in his head. He smiled to himself before putting the bag under his arm and walking back to Zelda.

 

“Of course we have to live in a historic apartment complex with no elevators,” Link thought to himself, dragging six bags of groceries up the stairs. He had tried to get Ghirahim to come down and help him, but he had received no reply to his multiple texts. Begrudgingly, he took it upon himself to take all of the groceries up in one trip. Thankfully, Zelda had convinced him to get the reusable grocery bags, so there was little to no possibility of the bags’ contents spilling down the stairs.

Once Link finally reached the door to his apartment, he pulled out his phone and texted Ghirahim again.

“ok you don’t get to weasel out of helping me put away groceries”

After taking care of that, he put down one arm of grocery bags and took out his key, unlocking the door and shoving it open. He picked up the bags from the floor of the hallway and dragged them inside, shutting the door with his foot behind him. He set the bags down right in front of the door and walked into the main room of the small apartment, where he found Ghirahim sitting on the couch engrossed with something on the television. Link took a few steps closer and Ghirahim looked over in his direction, surprised.

“I didn’t expect you to be home so early,” he stated, turning his attention back to the television. Link rolled his eyes, then looked to the television. Puppies in green and yellow bandanas bounded across the screen excitedly, playing with toys and barking at each other. Link sighed, causing Ghirahim to look back at him.

_ You were seriously watching the Puppy Bowl? _ Link signed at him.

“I only intended to watch two minutes!” Ghirahim said defensively.

_ You last texted me two hours ago. _ Link rolled his eyes again.  _ Whatever. Come help with groceries. _

“Oh, come on. I have to show my support for Team Fluff!” Ghirahim replied. After he realized what he said, he covered with, “I mean. I’m intrigued as to how others find this interesting, so I want to keep watching. For science.”

_ Do you want to eat tonight? _ Link signed right back. The other didn’t reply, only sighing and turning off the television. Link smiled smugly and walked back to where he had left the groceries.

 

After dinner, the two sat on the couch watching the actual Super Bowl. Neither of them were really paying attention, however, engrossed in their phones and only looking up for commercials. Link looked to his right at Ghirahim, who was looking at some aesthetic blog and liking posts from time to time. He decided that now was a good time to try the plan he made in the CVS today. Link stood up, earning a quick glance from Ghirahim and dismissing him with a wave of his hand. 

Link retrieved the bag of Kisses from the cabinet where he had hidden it and opened it carefully before making his way back to Ghirahim. After digging around in the bag, he found one that said “UR SWEET” and tapped Ghirahim on the shoulder excitedly. The other turned to him and Link held up the chocolate, smiling widely. Ghirahim squinted to read the wrapper, then chuckled. Link’s smile grew as he handed the Kiss to Ghirahim and dug in the bag once more. This time, he found one that said “BFF” and holding it up, earning another laugh from Ghirahim.

“I thought I was your ‘bf’, not your ‘bff’,” he replied. Link covered the final F with his finger as best he could before handing Ghirahim the Kiss and digging in the bag again. He searched for a little bit longer this time, finally pulling out one that said “Wanna KISS?” 

Ghirahim laughed. “You have a strange way of making conversation, Link,” he replied before leaning towards the blonde and giving him a short peck on the lips.


End file.
